Lessons in Hogwarts
by A True Dreamer
Summary: Rose Weasley was beautiful and brilliant but thinking back she'd never really seemed happy. More like, on the verge of being happy. As though she was holding back one second too long and the moments just passed her by.


Lessons in Hogwarts

AN: Yay! Another Scorpius and Rose fanfic! I was inspired to write this story after listening to the song Lessons in New Jersey by Meg & Dia. A song that I've heard tons of time before, but this one day I was listening to it, and I thought what if playing the guitar was a metaphor for sex. So I took those wonderful lyrics and suddenly had a story unfolding before my eyes.

I have a thing for abandoned, unused, and forgotten classroom since I was yelled at for using the room of requirement in one of my stories. I mean who's to say another room didn't form after the first was destroyed, but since I don't know for sure… I figure Hogwarts is huge so why not have an occasional spare classroom for hookup's and the like! :]]

Please enjoy, and let me know what you think! :]]

_Lyrics at the bottom _

* * *

Do What You Feel Inside

Scorpius opened his eyes as he rolled over stretching out his limbs in the process. He was in his favorite place in all of Hogwarts. An abandoned classroom he'd found at the end of 4th year, apparently at some point someone had decided to dumb a crap load of unused desks, and sofa's and armchairs in here and had then forgotten about them.

He'd cleaned the place up, guessing it was almost a decade's worth of dust coating everything, and then when he'd returned for his fifth year he'd had a new place where he could be alone. He didn't have to go to the library like everyone else. He hated going to the library personally, because other than the quiet, it was boring watching everyone so focused on studying, and cramming. He had a photographic memory so studying wasn't something he bothered with.

He looked out the window, and saw that the sun was setting, he frowned realizing he'd wasted most of his Saturday away, but shrugged and figured he'd go catch a bite to eat in the kitchen. The house elves loved him.

He stood slipping his shoes on and left, deciding not to lock up. He figured he'd come back with dinner and try to write a chapter or two for his book. He liked to think of himself as an aspiring writer, and was rarely caught without his head in a notebook; writing was his passion.

He'd been walking for a minute and was about to round a corner when he heard Rose Weasley's voice.

"Okay, what did you want to talk about?" he heard her ask, a bit of annoyance coloring her tone.

Scorpius peaked, and saw Rose lean back against the wall, waiting for McClaggen, her boyfriend of the last year to talk.

"Yeah, I guess we can do this here. Look you're a nice girl, but I don't think we can be together anymore," he told her.

"What? Where is this coming from? Haven't we only just shagged an hour ago?" Rose asked her voice accusatory.

"Well yeah, that's just it. I was hoping you'd get better, be less fridged or something, but your just not. So it's over, I need to find someone who is actually good in bed. I'm too young to be stuck having bad sex."

Scorpius waited, wondering if Rose might actually say something to this prat, but he knew she wouldn't. She kept everything inside, there was probably a ton that she wanted to say, heck there was a ton he wanted to say, but the loser was already walking off.

He hated guys who blamed girls when the sex wasn't great, because the chances were the guy just didn't know what he was doing. Scorpius was sure Rose was anything but fridged, she just needed someone who knew how to turn her on, and it was obvious her current or rather ex boyfriend hadn't had a clue how.

Scorpius liked to think he knew what he was doing, he'd been with his fair share of woman and they'd all seemed truly satisfied. That might have a lot to do with the things he remembered reading when he was thirteen and had ventured into the sex and romance section of the muggle book store in town.

He watched Rose lean her head back against the wall her eyes closing as she took a deep breath. Rose Weasley was beautiful and brilliant but thinking back she'd never really seemed happy. More like, on the verge of being happy. As though she was holding back one second too long and the moments just passed her by.

It was something he'd noticed about her, because he was the same way when it came to close friendships, he didn't avoid them, but he didn't make an outright effort most of the time either, and the opportunities just kind of passed.

He was friendly with everyone, but he'd never developed any lasting bonds, even the girls he hooked up with... they all seemed to get bored with him eventually despite the fact that the sex was great, because they weren't willing to hold on for him to create that connection outside of the physical.

He'd realized a while back that it was during sex that he always did what he wanted without hesitation; he wondered if, given the opportunity, Rose might be the same.

He walked over and leaned back against the wall opposite her. "Guy is a douche," he said, waiting for her to respond.

* * *

Rose wondered what he could possibly want to talk about that he wouldn't even look her in the eyes, and where was he walking them anyway. She stopped, leaning against the wall; they'd already missed dinner because he'd _had_ to have her. She rolled he eyes at that.

She'd agreed to go with him, because she'd hoped that maybe this time she'd feel something, actually get somewhere. They'd been dating for almost a year now, and sleeping together for the last four months. Not once had it been something worth remembering, or repeating for that matter. She did though, countless times, but anytime she tried to do something her way, to try to get something from the encounter he stopped her, or finished before she could get anywhere.

So when he had said he was breaking up with her because she was bad in bed, she actually gapped at him he couldn't be serious, because if anyone should be ending things on that account it should be her. But she didn't say anything, opting not to start a pointless argument, when she really was kind of glad they were over.

When he walked off she closed her eyes, talking in a deep breath before giving a sigh of relief.

"Guy's a douche."

Rose's eyes snapped open landing on Scorpius Malfoy who was standing across from her, leaning back against the opposite wall. He somehow managed to look both casual and sexy without trying because she was positive he hadn't taken any thought when assuming that pose. It just happened.

Rose felt the muscles in her lower region unconsciously clench, and unclench as she took him in. Only in the last few months had she started seeing him, and noticing him in a sexual light. Scorpius had always been attractive, and a nice guy, but that was always it, he kept to himself.

Things had changed one night a month ago; she had been in the library late, her spot secluded behind the shelves on ancient history. She'd been packing up for the night when she heard two girls talking on the other side, unaware that she was overhearing their every word.

One was explaining to her friend that she'd just left being with Scorpius, claiming he'd made her cum four times before she'd passed out from exhaustion. Rose blushed when her friend had asked for details and the other girl had given them, explaining just how great of a shag he was.

From that moment on her entire view of Scorpius had changed. In contrast to the sorry sex she was getting Scorpius became sort of a fantasy. So for him to have obviously heard what Tripp said, she instantly felt embarrassed, and kind of sad that now he would think she was bad in bed.

"I hate guys who talk to girls like that, really the majority of the time when a girl doesn't have a good time in bed, it's because the guy doesn't know what he's doing," He told her, his eyes looking off to where her ex had gone.

Rose let what he'd just said register. That was something she'd always thought and hoped was true, but hearing it from him, made it real, made her hopeful that she wouldn't be stuck having horrible sex for the rest of her life. Which was something she'd been starting to think was in the cards for her.

"You're better off I say, he can go make some other girl miserable. You need a guy who knows what he's doing." He said still looking off at were Tripp had walked off. "Someone like me," he said after a few seconds, his eyes meeting hers.

Rose felt all of the hairs on her body stand on end, because he pushed himself off the wall, and walked over, stopping inches from her. He placed his hands against the wall on either side of her head, and his smell encompassed her. They just stared as each other, Rose's mind was racing.

Was this really happening, was he really coming on to her minutes after she'd just been broken up with. Was she really considering taking him up on the offer. She stared into his grey eyes, and realized she kind of wanted to do something spontaneous, something about him made her want to stop thinking. Yet she still didn't know if she could tell him that, she wasn't sure how much time had passed before he smiled at her, and her knee's melted.

"You know, I bet you'd look really good with your hair down." He told her in a low whisper.

Rose decided that today she would allow herself to be impulsive, and just go with it, consequences be damned.

"My hair is down," she said smiling back at him hopefully.

He nodded his head before stepping back. He seemed to be thinking where to go, before he grabbed her hand and lead her around a corner she wasn't familiar with, down a hallway she'd never really walked down, up a flight of stairs she hadn't know was there and they walked to the last room on the right.

Rose noted all of that in second place in her mind, because her main focus was on his hand holding hers and how already her heart was pounding in excitement. She did a mental checklist, her legs were shaved; she'd done it this morning. She'd waxed on Thursday, and she remembered putting on a matching set of undergarments when dressing earlier.

The next thing she knew he was pulling her through the door, and she was amazed that she'd never been up here before. As Head Girl and a prefect she'd seen most of the school, but she realized she never patrolled this part of the school. She glanced around and saw how much of him was in this room of his, from the stack of notebooks he wrote in, the smell in the room; all of it was him, warm and welcoming.

She wondered how many girls he'd brought here before, her eyes assessing him for the answer.

"What?" he asked of her silent question.

"How..." She started, before looking down. "How many girls have you brought here?"

When he didn't answer right away she lifted her head to look at him again. His head was tilted to the sided in thought, "You're the first actually."

She knit her brow wondering if she believed him, but thinking about it, he really had no reason to lie. She was already here, and they both seemed to know she wasn't going anywhere.

Scorpius walked over to her, sliding his hands into her silky wavy hair, as he leaned down to brush his lips against hers. Her eyes fluttered closed as she just let herself feel all he was starting to do.

She felt him move so he was standing behind her his fingers roaming the bits of her skin she had exposed. Her arms, her neck, the sliver of skin at her lower back where her shirt had rode up a little bit. She felt like he was leaving little sparks of electricity everywhere he touched, he kissed behind her right ear lobe and she felt a larger shiver go through her.

His warm hands slide up her shirt, and settled against her breast as he palmed them. He caresses where firm and she leaned her head back to rest on his shoulder giving him more access to her neck. She smiled; she couldn't remember Tripp ever taking the time to just touch her. He hadn't even bothered once they'd started having sex now that she thought about it.

"I hope your thinking about me..." Scorpius whispered in her ear, his hand unhooking her bra as he pushed it up over her breast his palms now touching her bare skin. She gasped as his electricity filled hands made quick work of her nipples. They hardened almost instantly on contact with him, and sent a spark that went straight through her before settling between her legs.

"I was thinking I can't remember ever being touched like this, like you're in no rush to just get to the sex," Rose told him, hoping that was a good answer to his question, and not wanting to admit to comparing him to someone else.

"Mmmm," he mumbled in thought, as his thumbs rubbed over her nipple once more, causing her to suck in a breath. "So tell me," he started turning her to face him, his fingers lifting her shirt up over her head, and pulling her bra down off her shoulders, "what your favorite position?"

"I..." Rose said biting her lip, she didn't really know any positions other than the regular one... or rather she knew them but she hadn't tried them.

"Well?" Scorpius urged, as he backed her up to a desk and had her sit on the edge, his mouth planting kisses along her décolleté as he made his way to one of her breast before sucking one of her nipples into his mouth, his teeth nibbling gently.

She could hardly concentrate; the heat that pooled between her legs was amazing. "I've only ever tried the one way; Tripp didn't much like changing it up." She told him honestly, loving how he made her feel like she wouldn't be judged for telling him what she was thinking.

She watched him shake his head at her answer. She noticed she was the only one missing some clothes and wanted him to take his shirt off too. She reaching to it, but then dropped her hand back to her side.

He pulled back from her, looking into her eyes, "Don't you ever do what you feel inside?" He grabbed her hands placing them back at the bottom of his shirt, she huffed, frustrated with herself, before helping him out of his shirt. Her eyes taking in how toned his body was, her hands where itching to touch him, she looked at him questioningly. "Go for it."

Rose rubbed her hands all over him, touching and committing the feeling of each muscle to memory. The obvious things first, his biceps, his pictorials, his abs. Then the little things, his collar bone, his innie-bellybutton, and then her fingers touched the dip that followed his pelvic bone, and she felt his stomach muscles tighten before he moved her hands back to his shoulders. At first she worried that she'd done something wrong, until she saw how tense his jaw was and she realized she'd actually been doing something very good.

Finally he brought his lips together with hers in a firm and insistent way, and as much as she was trying not to she couldn't help but once again compare him to Tripp. The entire experience already was better than any encounter she'd had with that loser.

When Scorpius pulled back from her so they could catch their breath, he rested his forehead against hers while his hands continued roaming her body, keeping her warm and turned on with all his simple ministrations. "What do _you_ want to do next?" he asked her.

Rose's eyes widened, "Um... I don't know..."

"I think you do, just start and I'll help you through. You never get to do what you feel inside, so now's the time." He told her.

Rose reminded herself how lucky she was to be here and that she might never have another chance to be with a man who turned her on this much. Who was also willing to let her do what she wanted to do. With a new resolve she gave a quick nod, before running her fingers back down his chest. She hooked her fingers through the front belt buckles and hopped off the table.

She smiled as she backed him up to the couch on the opposite wall. Before he could sit down she unzipped his pants and pushed them down before nudging him to sit. He kicked his jeans to the side before obliging her. Her heart picked up speed when she saw how much more evident his arousal was now that there was only the thin material of his boxer briefs in the way.

Rose liked the feeling of power and control that he was allowing her. She smiled at him again, silently thanking him for tonight before unzipping her own jeans and pushing them down. She was wearing a pair of lace knickers that fit just right along her hips and pelvic and showed just enough of her butt to make her feel sexy.

She watched as his eyes took in all of her, and she felt a bit of pride in her body. She'd worked out all summer to get this fit, and he was appreciating it.

Rose stepped forward, and straddled herself on him, her breath staggering at the zing and subsequent hum that she felt from the point where his bulged rubbed against her center. She smiled again when a slight shift of her hips earned a small groan from the back of his throat.

She closed her eyes and let every fantasy she'd created about him bubble to the surface, the heat between her legs doubled and she felt more confident than she'd felt in her entire life. When she opened her eyes again, he didn't seem surprised at the change he saw there. In fact, his small smile told her he was waiting for it. She felt another shiver run through her as her hips moved against him of their own accord.

She opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it again opting instead to whisper in his ear instead. She pressed a kiss against the side of his throat before wrapping her arms around his neck, and enjoying the feeling of her bare breast rubbing against his bare chest.

"Scorpius..." she said breathlessly, her nerves over what she was about to ask bubbling, though she knew she would ask anyway.

"Yeah?" he replied his hands on her hips moving her slowly against him.

She moaned, amazed at how the last ten minutes of her time with him were better than all the time she'd spent the with Tripp, every kiss she'd ever gotten from anyone else, and all the butterflies she'd ever felt in her life. She had never felt this good, and she wasn't even in love with Scorpius.

"Willyougodownonme?" she rushed out, stringing the words together. She was glad she couldn't see his face, and more glad that if he said no, he couldn't see hers.

He chuckled before pulling her back so he could reach her lips again, his hands tangling in her hair, and she felt like he was breathing her in. His tongue darted out to touch her lips, and she opened to touch hers to his. She moved her hands into his hair, evening out the playing field. They kissed each other in a fight for dominance, and she gasped when he turned them and he was suddenly hovering above her.

His lips separated from hers, and he pulled back to smirk down at her. His hands were gripping her behind her knees, before he moved his hands down her legs, his thumbs leaving an invisible trial down her inner thighs that had her shifting her hips looking for something to relief the ache she was feeling at her core.

When he grabbed a hold of her knickers, and pulled them off, she closed her eyes as the air hit her. She waited wondering what he would do first. She'd never had anyone do this to her before, and she was unsure what to expect. Suddenly his hot breath was touching her and her hip bucked toward his mouth.

He didn't do anything right away; he just waited, occasionally blowing her a small burst of cool air against her. The anticipation was enough to have her heart thudding in her ears as she waited. His hands were on her hips steadying her, and she was starting to feel like she would rip in two if he didn't do something fast. She couldn't help it when a soft whimper escaped her lips.

It seemed that was what he was waiting for because his lips descended on her, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. He wrapped his lips around her clit, and his tongue began making slow work against her. Breathing became something she had to actually focus on, and her moans were getting louder with each passing second. She knew normally she would be worried about someone hearing her, but there was no way she could keep this inside.

Her hands where everywhere, in her hair, covering her eyes, grabbing her breast, she was searching for some way to steady herself through what she knew was coming. She felt the heat spread down her legs to the tips of her toes and she knew she was seconds away, it was all mounting, building, and she worried that she might actually be imagining it, that in the next second he would disappear and she'd be left just as unsatisfied as she'd always been.

That's when he pushed her legs further apart, and picked up speed sucking, pulling, and licking at her all at once, and she screamed as all the heat rushed back to her center and out. He kept at it, and she was gasping for breath as a second orgasm hit her, when he keep going she had to push him away the pleasure getting more intense than she could handle.

"Stop... Stop!" she said inching away from his mouth.

* * *

Scorpius smirked down at her, she was absolutely delectable. He loved the way her body would occasionally twitch as she rode out the after effects of his gift to her. Her checks were flush, and he found himself mesmerized by the way her chest rose and fell as she attempted to calm herself.

He wasn't sure what made him bring her here, to his place, when she'd asked him how many other's he'd let up here he'd only then realized he'd kept this place to himself for a reason. Rose was already closer to him than any other girl had been because he'd brought her here.

He wondered what exactly it meant. He wasn't secretly in love with her, or anything pedestrian like that. They had always been civil, and she had always been beautiful but that was as far as his feelings had ever run. He figured it must have to do with his realization that she was like him when it came to letting go.

To everyone around him he was incredibly laid back, and carefree, but he was always hesitating. He hated to admit that, or even own that about himself, but he second guessed most everything when it came to the things out of his control.

The only thing he couldn't control was the people in his life. He couldn't control what people around him said or did, the only thing he could was how much time he chose to spend around them. So he spent less time, and the more time he spent away the more hesitant he became about getting close to anybody.

So the fact that already he felt he could begin to get close to her was refreshing. He looked down at her again, and found her eyes locked on his face. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her gentle on the lips.

When she sat up, her fingers sliding down his chest, her was brought be completely to the moment. She tugged at his underwear indicating that she wanted them off, he smirked when he realized she was completely in this moment.

He pushed them off, kicking them over to where his jeans where, when she stood up. He looked up at her wondering if she'd suddenly changed her mind, before he met her eyes and saw she was still here.

"Lay down," she told him, "please." He chuckled when she added that, but obliged her regardless.

He watched her, as she stood over him, her eyes looking over his entire body. She didn't move right away, so he reached his hand for her. When she smiled at him, he was mesmerized.

He helped her position herself just right, and had to close his eyes as she slowly descended on him, her walls tight and snug around him. He gripped her hips, and rocked up into her, which made her clench around him, and he thought he might never get enough of her.

* * *

Rose loved the faces he was making, and it was because of what she was doing. He felt amazing, and she wondered if she would ever find this again, this feeling of completeness. She started moving, her hips moving backward and forward. She frowned when she wasn't feeling exactly what she expected.

She tried moving faster, and that's when he opened his eyes again, reading her in seconds. Once of his still incredibly warm hands moved to her knees inching them further part, before moving to her lower back and pulling her forward by barely an inch, "try again," he told her.

This time when she began the same motion she was shocked that the difference a few inches could make, "Oh my... Ahh..." He began helping her move against him.

When slide her hands forward to rest on the couch just over his shoulders, and then dropped her face into his neck, placing small kisses there as he continued to move her against him, their upper bodies now completely pressed to one another.

This was slow, and measured, and she felt the heat growing in a different way than it hate earlier. This felt like it could last forever, which is why she was surprised when she had another orgasm. Only there it was building again, and she felt her hips pick up speed, needing to next one to hit her fast, only it was avoiding her.

She tried moving side to side, in circles, anything to be hit with that fourth victorious climax. She couldn't miss this one, if she did it would leave her frustrated, and all the others would be overshadowed. She whimpered against his neck and his hand slide between them rubbing her in exactly the right way to make her nails dig into his shoulders and all the air to rush out of her lungs.

She felt so completely spent, and then she realized he was still moving inside of her, and she found herself amazed that he'd yet to come, "turn us over," she whispered in his ear, and he did just that.

When he began moving, she gasped as the heat started to bubble down there again. She wondered in passing if he felt her getting hotter or if it was just in her head. His movement were quick and hard, and when he came, the feeling of him pouring into her made her come again, and felt herself lose the last of any energy she had. He collapsed on top of her, and the weight of him was making her want to fall asleep in his warmth.

When he pulled out of her, and wait, watching through tired eyes to see what he would do next, if he would walk away like that other guy always did. So when he scooted her over and laid beside her, his arms pulling her close she relaxed and feel into the most peaceful sleep she'd ever experienced.

* * *

Scorpius opened his eyes as he rolled over stretching out his limbs in the process. He was in his favorite place in all of Hogwarts. An abandoned classroom he'd found at the end of 4th year. He looked out the window, and saw that the sun was setting, he frowned realizing he'd wasted most of his Saturday away, but shrugged and figured he'd go catch a bite to eat in the kitchen. The house elves loved him.

He looked up when the door opened, and Rose walked in with a plate of food. He smiled, realizing she'd read his mind.

When she plopped down beside him and handed him his dinner, he smiled as he thought back over the last few months. They'd certainly done things in an unorthodox way, but he wouldn't change it for anything. They'd started out as lovers, who then became friends, and now he could honestly say he was in love with Rose Weasley, for the person she was, the person she was still growing in to, and the person she was helping him become.

"I should probably let you know that I've fallen in love with you," he told her as he took his first bite of food.

He almost laughed when her head whipped around to look him in the eyes. He watched as she searched for something, before smiling at him, "I love you too, now hurry up and eat so you have enough energy for what I have planned."

"I've created a monster," he laughed, but did as she said anyway.

End

* * *

_Lessons in New Jersey_

_So he started playing a melody  
and wanted me to start soloing  
I don't know just quite what to do  
so he said "pick it up and I'll help you through"_

_Don't you ever do what you feel inside?_

AN: Wow, I had the hardest time wrapping this up, but I'm so glad I was able to. This will be my first officially FMF, F-Me-Friday! I don't know when I'll post another, but at least I'm starting with one! (Also some of you might say that its Thursday, but as my friend in Japan pointed out to me, "Its Friday here!" Haha!)

Also I decided not to put the full lyrics, just the part that inspired the story! :]]

Let me know if you loved it or hated it... although if the latter I do hope you won't hate on me too hard. Lol

Also, posting this on 6 hours of sleep, so point out any errors and I'll fix them. I've been leaving r's off her's and s's of she's lately... don't know whats up with my brain...


End file.
